The present invention relates to covers for padlocks and in particular a cover which functions in part as a latch in combination with a padlock for securing doors in a closed position and as a cover for preventing access to the lock except for the keyhole.
Padlocks are often used in combination with a latch or hasp to lock shut doors such as the doors of a tractor trailer. However, with a standard latch or hasp, the shackle of the padlock is generally exposed. A thief with a pair of bolt cutters can easily gain access to the contents of a tractor trailer or the like by using the bolt cutters to quickly cut through an exposed shackle of a padlock. Numerous attempts have been made to develop covers or protective devices for padlocks which limit a thief's access to the padlock shackle. Despite such efforts, there remains a need for a cover for padlocks which limits access to the padlock to prevent tampering and which is adapted for use with a wide range of doors and in particular tractor trailer doors.